Weeping Willow
by holloweys
Summary: On a hill backed by the strength of a peak, rests an old willow. A blanket of solid mist drapes the ground rolling off the hill creating a seamless haze across the forest floor. Its times like these that the weeping of the willow can be herd. . .


**Weeping Willow**

By Catherin Harris

On a hill backed by the strength of a peak, rests an old willow. Its roots gorge deep into the mountainous rock as its lengthy wisps of hair sway caressingly in the early mourning breeze. A blanket of solid mist drapes the ground rolling off the hill creating a seamless haze across the forest floor. Its times like these that the weeping of the willow can be herd. . .

In a time long ago a child was born. The love that the family and the village that she lived in swathed her grew stronger even as she aged. Her sweet disposition and willingness to put the welfare of others before herself made her adored everywhere she went. She was treated as family in any house she entered and even though she be only eight, her opinions and council were taken as seriously as that of a village elder. Wise in her young age was she, but all did not share such love and adoration for the young girl.

One a fine sunny day, she pleaded with her older brother to come with her to play in the forest, for again, she be only a small creature. At length the brother relented and followed her wispy figure through the golden waves of harvest ready wheat bending in the summer zephyr with a crystal blue gleam in the sky layered with small pools of white lace; the sun beaming its flaxen rays round about the earth. They tread deep into the woods that lay across from the village until soon it became a murky midnight pall where in the midst the little girl lost her brother. She weeps and wails for him to come back, but to no avail. She was all alone.

She toddled in circles looking for her way back out of the forest until she became so utterly lost that she no longer new which way to turn. Yet there! In the moonlight beam laid the old willow of prayers. She ran up the hill and sodden roots as fast as she could fearing what awaited her in the forest late at night. Climbing a large, high branch she began to wail a prayer to her family long gone. Crying, "I cannot find my brother. My trail is covered with fog. I'm lost from those who love me. Please, ancestors, help me take him home."

He lay in the brush shadowing the base of the hill. Laughing as she wondered through the forest in search of her not lost brother. He saw her run in fear to the willow of ages and then weep and wail out her prayer. Then guilt and shame ran cold through his veins making his frame shiver and shake. All of the sudden a gasp and silence. She had heard him in the bush. No longer feeling that this should continue, he slowly emerged from the undergrowth saying, "No longer fear. It is I, your shamefaced brother."

A look of shock crossed over the little girls face and then tears welled up in her eyes. Finally she exclaimed, "Brother! I could not find you. I feared that someone had taken you away or that you were lost and hurt! Are you ok?"-- When he heard these words he burst into tears and teard up the hill lifting her off the branch and shielded her in his arms sobbing, "I'm so sorry for my anger and jealousy towards you! Look at where it led me to! Please forgive me little sister. I love you and I'll get you home."

They stayed the rest of the night in the willow of ages until dawn where they started wondering around the forest again realizing that neither of them knew the way home. After marching all mourning they found themselves back at the old willow on the hill. The little girl sighed and cried in frustration. She stamped her foot on the ground and then a deafening scream escaped her lips. The older sibling, seeing this, stopped. He looked down and his face turned a pail yellow. A snake had bitten his little sister. He screamed in rage as he grabbed a stick and beat the snake to a mash that none could ever recognize. Then he took the girl in his arms and tried to comfort her by saying, "Sister, stay in the ageless willow singing you prayers to our ancestors. I will find my way home and bring our family to come get you. I will leave a trail to follow and find my way back to you. Do not worry. I will bring you home." the little girl replied, "Promise?". He smiled and assured her, "yes. I promise."

Soon after, he had found his way back to the village marking his way as he ripped through the forest. He shrieked and yelled for the village to come to him. When their figures were visible he yelled for them to follow him then turned back into the forest to find his little sister and the ageless willow. The trail had many loops and backtracks because of his unsure and hasty blazing but he found his way back to the ancient willow with the villagers following in tow. There in a large and high branch of the willow lay the loved little girl singing her prayers just above a whisper. She gasped, "My family has not found me. My trail is clouded with fog. I'm lost to all that love me. Please brother, take me home."

Her brother ran with what strength he had left to get back to her side he screamed, "Do not leave I have not gotten you home yet!" and as he grasped her hand she opened her eyes and smiled saying, "Brother, thanks for taking me home." and gave one last sigh. The villagers caught up with them at this time and they all started wailing in sorrow. Each of them wanted to carry her back to the village, but through gasping breath, stinging eyes, and gritted teeth her brother said, "I made a promise I'd take her home."

Now in the times of present day when a blanket of solid mist drapes the ground rolling off the hill creating a seamless haze across the forest floor and the lengthy wisps of hair on the willow sway caressingly in the early mourning breeze you can here the voice of a young girl singing, "My family surrounds me. My trail is lighted by their love. I'm here with all who love me. Don't worry brother, I am home." And an old man's voice replying from the underbrush, "I'm lost without my family. Stay there I am so near. Please forgive me sister. I love you I will find you again soon."


End file.
